Travesuras en la aldea
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Naruto vuelve a hacer una de sus trastadas en clase. Iruka tendrá que poner al niño en cintura porqué ya empieza a descontrolarse demasiado. Atención este fic contiene spank / nalgadas/ castigo corporal paternal sino es de su agrado por favor elija otros fics que no contengan


Narutooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo gritó Iruka al entrar en el aula y verla convertida en una piscina de gelatina de frutas mientras el resto de alumnos se deslizaba sobre la gelatina como si fuera una pista de patinaje. Todos los niños estaban pasándoselo en grande y el griterío y las risas eran tan molestos que habían ido a quejarse los vecinos. Fue entonces que Iruka, fue a ver que era lo que pasaba. No entendía nada, justo antes del descanso del recreo, los niños parecían estar tranquilos. Iruka-sensei tenía una pequeña sospecha de quien podía ser el causante del jaleo, pero no se imaginó encontrar lo que encontró. Ese mocoso, iba a ser su fin. No entendía que con todo el potencial que tenía el muchacho solo se dedicara a hacer el ganso y a molestar. Era tan frustrante. Pero a la vez Naruto tenía un gran corazón, cosa que era fascinante porque nunca nadie le había tratado con cariño. Iruka era de los pocos habitantes de la aldea que no lo trataban como un apestado. Y con los años, le había tomado cariño al pequeño torbellino. Era imposible no querer aquel crío, nadie que conociera realmente a Naruto le podía guardar rencor. Pero Iruka-sensei también se había dado cuenta que cuanto mayor se hacía Naruto más difícil se hacía lidiar con él. Y lo que antes era desprecio ahora era censura. Los padres de los demás niños ya no solo no querían que sus hijos se relacionaran con Naruto por llevar el demonio Kyubi sellado en su interior, ahora ya no querían que se acercaran porque Naruto era una mala influencia. Para toda la aldea Naruto era un bueno para nada, como en los últimos tiempos Iruka-sensei estaba harto de oír.

Naruto sabía que aquella broma les encantaría a sus compañeros, el era el maestro de las bromas, el rey de la risa, el genio de las travesuras. Solo cuando sus compañeros se reían, Naruto se sentía que formaba parte de su club. De ese grupo que todos se empecinaban en recordarle que jamás pertenecería. Él era distinto. Pero no sabía porque, no era el único huérfano en la aldea, pero si que era él único cuyas madres prohibían acercarse a sus hijos.

Naruto sabía que esa broma resultaría un éxito, al igual que sabía que Iruka-sensei se pondría como un basilisco, pero eso también era divertido. Era divertido hasta que Iruka-sensei ponía sus manos sobre él, entonces como decía Shikamaru "era problemático". Pero Naruto, también sabía que si dejaba pasar un par de días, Iruka-sensei ya no estaría tan enfadado y solo lo regañaría un poco y quizás le obligará hacer alguna tarea de esas tan aburridas que solo Iruka-sensei podía ordenarle. Así que decidió que tras llenar la clase de gelatina se escondería en la vieja cabaña del viejo Hikari, Hikari estaba en una misión y no regresaría en bastante tiempo, así que era el sitio perfecto.

Iruka-sensei y el resto de alumnos perdieron el resto del día en limpiar el aula. Y deshacer el estropicio de Naruto. Así que tras las risas y diversión inicial, pasó a un enfado generalizado, por tener que limpiar el desastre de Naruto. ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? Él era el que debía estar ahí limpiando y no sus compañeros. Así no conseguiría nunca que sus compañeros lo reconocieran como uno más. Ese niño no se daba cuenta que toda esa actitud de estar de vuelta de todo solo le perjudicaba. Y Para más colmo había tenido que comerse una bronca de uno de los miembros del consejo porque no sabía amarrar en corto al chico y no lograba mantener sus clases a ralla como el resto de maestros. Y era cierto, no había clase donde Naruto no la montara. Por lo general, eran comentarios o alguna que otra payasada, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, cada vez era más a menudo que Naruto hiciera alguna de sus travesuras y ese día ya no se pudiera impartir clase. El consejo en parte tenía razón, el comportamientote Naruto estaba perjudicando a todos, y ya venía siendo hora que se tomaran cartas en el asunto. Iruka-sensei se había autoproclamado defensor del chico, pero cada vez le era más difícil mantener la bondad de corazón del muchacho sobre los prejuicios que todos tenían hacía él. Y aunque el tercer Hokage solía apoyarlo en la defensa del chico, también estaba empezando a cansarse de tanta payasada, algún día sería un Ninja, y debía de ser una persona en la que poder confiar para enviarle a todo tipo de misiones. La seguridad de la aldea dependía del éxito de esas misiones y no era algo que tomarse a la ligera.

Al llegar la tarde Iruka-sensei, de un humor de perros, se dirigió a la habitación donde vivía solo Naruto, justo encima de la parada de ramen. Iruka estaba dispuesto a poner un poco de sentido común en esa cabecita hueca. Esta vez iba a ser más severo que las veces anteriores, el tercer Hokage tenía razón, el chico se estaba desmadrando y de continuar así sería cuestión de tiempo que alguien saliera herido. Y entonces ya no habría manera de evitar,que lo que todos pensaban de Naruto (que debía haber sido expulsado de la aldea cuando el cuarto Hokage encerró al demonio en su interior) fuera una exigencia en vez de una simple opinión. Iruka-sensei se iba a asegurar que Naruto se le quitaran las ganas de enredar por una larga, larga, larga temporada.

Naruto, estaba en cabaña de Hikari, disfrutando de unos mangas mientras comía porquerías que "se había encontrado" en la escuela. No tenía intención de aparecer por la villa por unos días. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con alguno de aquellos estirados del consejo o con Iruka-sensei. Sobre todo con este último. Allí estaría a salvo. Nadie iba a mirar allí. Era cuestión de ponerse cómodo y disfrutar de un poco de relax. Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, lo había estado toda su vida. No sabía el porque, pero eso es lo que había. Ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de lamentarse por no tener a nadie a su lado que lo arropara por la noche o que le cuidara cuando se ponía enfermo o que lo ayudara con las tareas de la escuela o que simplemente le estuviera esperando al regresar a casa. Naruto se había convencido que mejor así, que los adultos en el fondo solo era un estorbo, que él no necesitaba a nadie. Pero cuando llegaba la noche y era la hora de dormir seguía sintiéndose solo y eso no era algo que le gustase a nadie, ni al cabeza de chorlito de Naruto.

Iruka llegó a la pequeña habitación donde vivía Naruto, como siempre aquello era una cochiquera, pero que se puede esperar de un niño que vive solo. En la nevera a penas había comida y la que había estaba pasada de fecha. La ropa estaba desperdigada y no se sabía cual era limpia y cual era sucia. Y había un montón de cosas rotas o llenas de remiendos caseros. Iruka-sensei se pasaba de vez en cuando y obligaba al chico a ordenar y limpiar la habitación y a tirar toda la comida pasada. Pero se sentía culpable porque no pasaba tan a menudo como le gustaría, pero era un Ninja y había misiones que lo alejaban de la aldea por semanas. Iruka recogió un poco la habitación y se quedó allí a oscuras esperando a la aparición estelar del niño, para pillarlo con la guardia baja y poder poner sus manos sobre el muchacho y tener una larga y seria conversación con él. Pero las horas pasaron y el chico no aparecía, llegada la madrugada, Iruka empezó a preocuparse y salió a hacer un rápido rastreo por la villa en búsqueda del revoltoso rubito. Pero no había ni rastro de él, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. ¿Y si el había pasado algo? ¿Y si estaba herido o enfermo? ¿Y si…? Iruka empezó a asustarse, se sentía responsable de alguna manera del chico, así que acudió al tercer hokage para que le aconsejara. Nadie había visto a Naruto en todo el día ni siquiera en el restaurante de ramen. Aquello si que acabó de preocupar a Iruka. Al poco rato se había montado un equipo de rastreo y Naruto de ser ese mocoso escandaloso había pasado a ser el objetivo de una misión.

Mientras tanto Kakashi-sensei regresaba de una misión secreta en la aldea oculta de las Nubes, estaba cansado y estaba deseando llegar a su casa y darse un buen baño y leer las novelas que había adquirido en la aldea oculta de las Nubes. Al llegar a la aldea oculta de la hoja vio que en la cabaña del viejo Hikari había luz. Hikari-senpai se había pasado mucho tiempo fuera y decidió hacerle una breve visita y ver si le invitaba a tomar un poco de su mejor sake. Al acercarse vio algo extraño. En el patio había ropa tendida, ropa de niño. Hikari no tenía familia, que él supiese, así que se aproximo sin hacer ruido, al entrar en la cabaña, vio a un niñito rubio medio desnudo durmiendo rodeado de envoltorios de golosinas, snacks y mangas. Se acercó más para verlo con detenimiento, ese niño, lo conocía ¿no era ese niño Naruto? El niño con el Kyubi sellado en su interior. Había crecido mucho, ¿cuántos años debía de tener ya? ¿8 o 9 años? ¿Tanto tiempo hacía ya que el cuarto hokage los había dejado? El chico se veía gracioso, estaba despatarrado, destapado y balbuceaba incoherencias y de vez en cuando sonreía. Kakashi, decidió quedarse esa noche ahí, mañana ya le preguntaría al niño que hacía en casa del viejo Hikari. Lo tapó bien y se acostó en el futón que Hikari guardaba para las visitas. Kakashi se despertó cuando el sol despuntaba, el chico seguía durmiendo, parecía tan inocente e indefenso. Se preguntaba que tipo de vida habría llevado un niño como ese.

El olor del desayuno despertó en el acto a Naruto, olía a tortitas, ummmmm tortitas y chocolate. Que sueño más maravillosos fue lo primero que pensó Naruto. Pero de repente se percató que ya no estaba soñando y se puso muy tenso y de forma refleja buscó sus shurikens pero no estaban allí.

- **Buenos días. Al fin despertaste **(dijo Kakashi sonriente), **¿dos o tres tortitas? **

**- emmmmmm ummmm ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué has hecho con mis Shurikens? **(Naruto estaba en estado de guardia)

- **Es cierto, que despiste, jajaja** (dijo Kakashi arrascándose la cabeza) **me llamo Kakashi, tu debes de ser Naruto ¿verdad? **

**- Si **(dijo Naruto muy seco mientras miraba las tortitas)

**-¿Dos o tres tortitas? **

**- Tres. ¿Qué haces en la casa del viejo Hikari? **

**- Eso mismo digo yo ¿Qué haces en al casa del viejo Hikari? **(sin decir Hikari-sama como le corresponedría a cualquier niño).

- **Yo pregunté primero** (dijo Kakashi siguiéndole el juego).

**- Me pidió que se la guardase mientras estaba fuera **(Kakashi alzó la ceja, aquella era la mentira más descarada que había oído en su vida. Cualquiera que conociera un poco a Hikari sabía que era un viejo gruñón, que no gustaba de la compañía y que odiaba que la gente se entrometiera en sus cosas).

**- ¿En serio? **

**- Responde ahora tú, qué haces aquí ¿no serás uno de eso pervertidos que les gustan mirar a los niños mientras duermen? **

**- ¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Pero que tonterías dices! **

**- Tienes pinta de pervertido **(dijo con pasotismo Naruto mientras le arrebataba de las manos el plato con todas las tortitas).

**- No me gustan los niños **(dijo ofendido)

**- Pero si que eres un pervertido ¿no? **(dijo Naruto sonriendo maliciosamente)

**- No soy ningún maldito pervertido. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¿No te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores? **

**- No si son unos pervertidos **(dijo con la boca llena)

**- grrrrr No soy ningún pervertido **(dijo muy molesto puntualizando cada palabra)

**- Como sea ¿Qué haces aquí? **

**- Vi luz y pensé que mi viejo amigo Hikari estaba en casa y pasé a saludarlo, pero encontré a un niño impertinente durmiendo a pierna suelta en su casa y me quedé para averiguar que hacía aquí. **

**- Ya lo sabes, le cuido la casa, ahora fuera. **

**- Ey te comiste todas las tortitas **

**- Si **(dijo muy chulo Naruto girándose y tumbándose para leer un comic)

**- ¡También era mi desayuno! **

**- … **

**- ¡Estoy hablando contigo, niño! **

**- No hablo con pervertidos. **

**- ¡No soy un pervertido! **

**- Los pervertidos nunca dicen que son unos pervertidos **(dijo sin levantar la vista del comic).

**- ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO! **(perdiendo la paciencia)

**- Te has quedado la noche durmiendo al lado de un niño que no conoces de nada, eso me suena a pervertido. **

**- Solo me preocupaba por ti. **

**- Por supuesto **(sin levantar la cabeza y escondido en una tos añadió) **pervertido**.

**- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ya me largo, no te preocupes cuando vea de nuevo a mi amigo Hikari, ya le comentaré lo bien que le guardaste la casa **(Naruto se puso tenso pero no dijo nada. Kakashi vio la reacción del chico y sonrió. Al fin el niño parecía mostrar algo de sentido común. Naruto se iba a girar para pedirle que no lo delatara pero cuando finalmente reaccionó Kakashi ya se había ido)

Kakashi llegó a su piso y como había planeado inicialmente, se dio un largo baño mientras leía una novela romántica para adultos. Tras descansar como es debido y comer al fin un poco. Decidió presentarse ante el tercer hokage y reportar su misión. Kakashi al llegar a los cuarteles generales, vio que todo andaba un poco más movido de lo general, pero no le dio más importancia hasta que vio al tercer hokage que estaba reunido con Iruka, ambos parecían un poco ausentes. Apenas cruzaron 4 palabras, solo lo escucharon y el tercer hokage enseguida lo emplazó para otro día. Horas más tarde se volvió a cruzar con un Iruka muy agitado que parecía no ver por donde iba.

**- Iruka, chico, ¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo casi me atropellas? **(dijo riendo Kakashi)

**- Lo siento Kakashi, es Naruto ha desaparecido. Llevamos dos días buscándolo…dios si le ha pasado algo, nunca me lo perdonaré, yo debí vigilarlo más de cerca, debí de estar más por él, debí… **

**- Debiste mirar en la cabaña del viejo Hikari **(dijo como el que dice pásame el pan)

**- ¿Qué? **(exclamó Iruka que no estaba seguro de haber oído bien)

**- Ayer cuando regresé a la aldea, vi que había luz en la cabaña del viejo Hikari y así que me acerqué para tomar algo con Hikari y me llevé una sorpresa la ver dormido como un tronco al pequeño Uzumaki en medio de un montón de envoltorios de comida y de mangas. Así que me quedé para averiguar que hacía allí y esta mañana cuando ha despertado a parte de insultarme ha tenido las agallas de mentirme a la cara. Un gran chico ese Naruto. **

**- ¿Está bien? **(preguntó aun preocupado)

**- Mejor que tú y que yo juntos, jajaja. **

**- Gracias, Kakashi. Voy a decir al equipo 2 que dejen de buscarlo y después voy a **(Iruka se quedó mudo ¿qué iba hacer con Naruto?)

**- Ese chico necesita a alguien cerca, Iruka. Y no me refiero solo para que ponga un poco de sensatez en su cabecita. Se le veía tan solo y desamparado. Por no mencionar, con el hambre que devoró mi desayuno. **

**- Voy siempre que puedo a vigilar que tiene comida en la nevera y los viernes por la noche me lo llevo al restaurante de ramen para cenar. Pero… **

**- Si, te entiendo, el trabajo, los otros alumnos, las misiones… **

**- Es culpa mía. **

**- ¿El qué? **

**- Que se comporte así, y si sigue así, lo acabarán desterrando, y entonces realmente estará solo. **

**- Iruka, no seas melodramático, si el chico tiene pinta de ser tremendo pero no es para tanto unas cuantas travesuras no… **(Iruka lo interrumpió)

**- Ya no son solo unas cuantas travesuras. Se estás desmadrando. Las últimas bromas han sido pesadas y de mal gusto. Incluso en una de ellas uno de sus compañeros salió lastimado. **

**- ¿Lastimado? **

**- No gran cosa, solo una pequeña magulladura en un pie. Pero podía haber sido mucho más. **

**- Ya veo…Ni idea que el pequeño Uzumaki fuera tan movido. **

**- ¿Movido? Ese es el eufemismo del año, Kakashi. No sé que hacer ya con él. Y temo que sino hago algo pronto pasará alguna desgracia. **

**- No es al primera vez que se mete en problemas ¿no? **

- **Antes era algo puntual pero últimamente no hay semana que no haga una trastada de las suyas. Esta semana convirtió el aula en una piscina de gelatina. **

**- jajajaja **(Kakashi estaba casi llorando de la risa)

**- ¡Kakashi! **(dijo medio riñéndolo)

**- ¿Qué? Es gracioso. **

**- Limpiarlo no lo fue tanto, y lo tuvimos que hacer todos, todos menos el responsable, porque el muy…decidió esconderse **(Iruka sonaba realmente molesto algo tan poco común en su naturaleza relajada y alegre).

**- ¿Y qué haces normalmente cuando Naruto hace una de las suyas? **

**- Le riño e intento hacerle entender que ese tipo de actitud no le llevará a ningún sitio. **

**- ¿Y ya está? **(Kakashi le miró perplejo)

**- ¿Cómo que y ya está? **

**- ¿Qué hubiera hecho tu padre de haber sido tú? **

**- Mi padre me hubiera molido a correazos de… **(Iruka entendió por donde iban los tiros)** Kakashi, yo no soy el padre del niño.**

**- Venga Iruka, eres lo más parecido que el niño tiene a un padre. Siempre ha habido una conexión especial entre vosotros dos. **

**- Yo solo creo que disfruta volviéndome loco. **

**- jejeje posiblemente, pero también me he fijado como te mira el chico cuando estáis juntos y no te mira como a un simple maestro. **

**- Para mi tampoco es un simple alumno jejeje **

**- jejeje ¿En serio? ¡Quién lo diría! **(dijo Kakashi pasándole el brazo por encima y dándole un achuchón) **venga Iruka, más vale que vayas tirando para la casa de Hikari antes que el chico llegue por si solo a la conclusión que ha sido descubierto y que tardarán poco en que alguien se pase de nuevo por allí. Ya aviso yo al equipo de búsqueda. **

**- Te sorprendería lo confiado que puede llegar a ser a veces Naruto **(dijo sonriendo tiernamente Iruka). **Pero tienes razón, mejor voy para allá. Naruto y yo tenemos mucho sobre lo que tratar. **

**- ¡Iruka! **(le dijo cuando ya estaba de píe a punto de salir al encuentro de Naruto). **A veces necesitamos una mano amiga y otras veces una mano firme. Algo me dice que con ese niño en particular no deberías de tener miedo en mostrarte ni demasiado cariñoso ni demasiado firme. **

**- Gracias, por el consejo Kakashi **(y Iruka desapareció como un rayo)

**- jeje no quisiera estar yo en el pellejo de ese pequeño golfillo **(dijo negando con al cabeza y marchando para el despacho del Hokage para informar del paradero de Naruto)

Naruto, tal y como había pronosticado Iruka, seguía feliz como una perdiz en su escapada. Estaba tomando un baño en la bañera de Hikari, que la había llenado de espuma y de juguetes. Estaba recreando una batalla naval, todo el suelo estaba lleno de agua y jabón y los vidrios estaban todos llenos de vaho y el aire era espeso de tanta calor y humedad, pero el chico estaba la mar de feliz con su baño y tan enfrascado en su juego que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Iruka entró en la cabaña.

Naruto seguía con su batalla Naval, él era el capitán pirata de un temido navío y estaba luchando contra los más feroces monstruos marinos. Estaba a punto de ser aplastado por el Kraken cuando sintió como algo o alguien tiraba de su oreja, no podía ser el kraken, el kraken tenía tentáculos no dedos. Así que descartado el Kraken, las dudas fueron disipadas muy pronto porque tras el inicial tirón de oreja hubo un volteo y allí estaba Iruka-sensei con cara de muy pocos amigos.

• **¿Sensei?( **dijo tartamudeando de miedo Naruto)

• **Si, Naruto. **

• **¡Estoooo…yo…Iruka estoy desnudo! Déjame que me ponga algo y te explico, yo… **(Iruka le tiró de la oreja fuera de la bañera) **ayyyyyyyyyy ay Iruka-sensei, ¡Me haces daño!**

• **¡Y más que te voy a hacer! **(Iruka se sentó en el asiento del aseo y colocó al niño sobre su regazo).

• **¡Sensei! ¡Qué hace! ¡suélteme, suélteme! **

• **No, Naruto, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, ésta fue tu última travesura. Ya me cansé de regañarte. Está claro que no haces caso a mis palabras, así que vamos a probar si mi mano es más efectiva. **

• **Noooooooooooo no puede, no puedes **.(Iruka dejó caer su pesada y callosa mano sobre el trasero del pobre niño) **Auuuuuuuuuuuuu**

• **Pues parece que si que puedo **(dijo Iruka con una mueca y continuó calentando el trasero del chico).

• **Nooooooooooooo no **(Naruto no paraba de retorcerse y gritar, pero Iruka lo tenía bien agarrado y no iba a detenerse hasta que creyera que Naruto entendía que a partir de ahora sus malas acciones tendrían consecuencias).

• **Se acabaron las travesuras, se acabaron las payasadas, las bromas y las malas contestaciones **(Iruka iba diciendo mientras iba zurrando la pobre retaguardia del muchacho).

• **Noooooooooooo au au auuuuuuuuuuuuuu **(Naruto ya lloraba como un niño de pañales. Primero era de rabia e impotencia, pero ya hacía un buen rato que lloraba de puro dolor. Estaba seguro que nunca más podría sentarse)

• **No quiero más quejas sobre ti. A partir de ahora te comportarás como un buen chico **(Iruka alzó un poco la rodilla para tener mejor acceso a la zona donde muslo y nalga se conocen). **Porque si tengo una queja más, una sola, acabarás en esta misma posición **(y empezó a castigar de nuevo el trasero de Naruto. El chico ya balbuceaba todo tipo de disculpas y promesas imposibles)

• **Noooooooooooooo perdón, perdón, lo lamento, no volveré a hacerlo, lo juro, seré bueno, auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu no más, sensei, ayyyy, perdón ( **el trasero de Naruto ya estaba bien rosado, así que Iruka decidió agarrar el cepillo del baño y acabar la faena).

• **Naruto no más peleas, no más travesuras, no más bromas y se acabó holgazanear y faltarle al respeto a la gente. A partir de ahora te comportarás como se espera que te comportes. Serás bueno, educado, trabajador y respetuoso. Porque sino, Naruto…vas a recibir de mi muchas zurras como ésta **(Iruka fue marcando cada palabra con un golpe del cepillo. Al acabar su discurso el culo del niño era de un color bermellón subido y su cara estaba desencajada, estaba igual de roja que su trasero pero cubierta de lágrimas, sudor, babas y mocos).

• **Seré bueno Iruka-sensei, lo juro, lo juro, nunca más haré bromas. **

• **Ni bromas, ni payasadas, ni nada que sea digno de reproche. Y Naruto, si vuelves a huir o irte sin decirme a donde vas, esto te parecerá un paseo por el campo comparado con la tunda que te habrás ganado ¿entendido? **

• **Si, sensei **(dijo sorbiéndose los mocos).

• **Naruto, estaba muy preocupado, pensé que algo malo te había pasado **(dijo temblándole la voz. Naruto lo miró sorprendido) **Naruto, no soportaría si algo malo te pasara. Debes de tener más cuidado y debes de tener más consideración por la gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti **(Naruto empezó a llorar de nuevo, pero no era de dolor era de pena y alegría. Alegría por sentirse querido y pena por haber preocupado a Iruka-sensei). **Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ya está Naruto, ya. Ya está todo perdonado, venga, vamos a secarte antes que agarres una pulmonía **(e Iruka muy dulcemente, como Naruto pensaba que una madre o un padre haría con sus hijos, lo secó con la toalla y le ayudó a vestirse).

• **Sensei, yo lo siento, no quise preocuparlo, perdóneme, por favor **(dijo llorando otra vez)

• **Shhhhhhhhhhhh ya está Naruto, todo perdonado, venga recojamos todo este desorden y vayamos a comer unos fideos. **

• **En el restaurante de tío Ryu **

• **En el restaurante del tío Ryu **(Iruka le dio un achuchón y le dio un beso en la frente) **pero primero a recoger todo este caos. Hikari-sama cuando regrese te va a matar ¿Lo sabes, verdad? **

• **Puede pero Iruka-sensei no se lo permitirá jajaja **(rió alegremente Naruto como si no hubiera pasado nada y empezó a recoger el baño. Iruka miró a Naruto desconcertado, pero finalmente se rió, tenía razón. Él no permitiría que nadie le hiciera nada malo al chico, ni siquiera el mismo Naruto)

FIN


End file.
